


Use Your Hate

by Victoriancrow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger Management, Angry Sex, Bottom Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emo Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, Genital Torture, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Top Kylo Ren, scared stormtroopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is sick and tired of Ren destroying everything on the base. So he decides to channel the knights anger into something a little more entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Since the hot headed Kylo Ren had been brought onto the Starkiller Base, General Hux had noticed that their repair bills had significantly gone up. Whenever the young man got angry he would launch into a terrifying rage, destroying any piece of equipment he could reach with the crudely made light saber. Hux had gotten tired of the stress of the money managing aspect of his job and decided to take it into his own hands to find ways to calm the other._

_Jelling had proven to only agitate the other further. Physical violence was out of the question after a Stormtrooper had tried to hold him back from destroying a new computer. The Stormtrooper had lasted only a few minutes before Kylo had sliced him in half. General Hux went so far as to create a bulletin board specifically for calming the knight._

_After a few months Hux finally came to a conclusion as to what he should do with the other. Armed with a plan the red head laid in wait, until the night would lose his temper once more._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Walking down the curved, dark hallways, General Hux was going over a few newer planning sheets, trying to make sure he could keep as little casualties as possible. A groan came out of his mouth as he heard the telltale sounds of a saber being swing around. His pace quickened trying to find the room that was taking the newest case of abuse.

 

As he walked into the room he saw a sight that was not new, nor surprising to him. There was a group of Stormtroopers cowering in the corner of the room as Ren hacked into one of the motherboards, destroying everything that the red light touched. Hux rolled up the papers in his hand and held the roll in both hands behind his back, and stood up as straight as he could as to not raise any suspicions to the other of his thoughts.

 

“Kylo Ren you **will** stop this instant.” Hux said in a strong voice making sure to show no weakness in his voice. He was tired of the others constant tantrums and decided to finally try his new plan today.

 

The Sith in training stopped his attack on the computer turning to face the other man. “What did you say to me?” The masked man asked harshly. While the mask hid the man’s face, giving him a horrifying look to him, Hux suspected that Ren ay have been either crying or cursing profusely underneath it.

 

Without flinching at the other slowly approaching him Hux took in a deep breath so he wouldn't yell at the other. “I told you to stop. We do not have the funds to keep up with your outburst and I will not allow you to continue throwing a tantrum every time someone does something that you find unpleasing.” He looked at the mask where he knew the eyes would be. “Turn off your saber.” The masked man did not move for a bit until the sound of the lightsaber being shut off sent a slight calm in the General’s mind. “Good.”

 

He watched the other closely noting that he was still hunched over with his shoulders shaking in anger. Without knowing why he did it Hux took the rolled up paper and smacked the other on the head with it. There was no reason behind the, what could have been considered, playful hit, seeing as how the helmet kept the paper from doing anything to him. He nodded his head and turned around motioning for the other to follow him. “Come on. I have an idea for what you can do to relieve some of that anger of yours.”  Hux could hear the other grumbling underneath the heavy helmet. A smile tugged at his lips at the knowledge of what would be to come, and the others immaturity.

 

Making their way down to the lower deck of the base Hux put his hand on a control panel allowing it to open. Taking a step to the side to allow the other access first the hooded man crossed his arms. Hux could tell that the younger was a little uneasy in going into the others private quarters. “Get in.” The red head said motioning at the door.

 

Ren walked into the room giving the red head the opportunity to close the door behind the two and lock it with his own genetic code. The Sith in training turned around quickly as the code beeped. “What is this about?” Came the mechanical voice.

 

Hux didn't want to see the others mask on him any longer. He walked around the other and threw the wad of papers into the small desk that sat in the corner of the room across from his bed. The entirety of the room was in colours of grey, which gave it a very stark and clean feeling. There was nothing in the room that was out of place, or even out for that matter, other than the new stack of paper and the two men. The General unbuttoned the belt that lay around his waist and removed his jacket and folded it neatly, and placing it on the desk, leaving him in nothing but a black sleeveless shirt. “Would you remove your helmet?”

 

There was a pause from the younger before a very stern, and very angry, voice said, “No.” Ren’s stance was strong, leaving no sign of weakness. This made Hux happy, as he didn't want the others anger to qualm any time soon. The walk down to his private quarters had made the ginger excited for the foreseeable outcome of the night.

 

Hux sighed and looked at the ground. “For once will you follow an order and remove your helmet?” Looking up only showed him that the other had not moved from his original position. He frowned at the other and walked closer to him. “Stop acting like a child and do it. I have seen your face already, there is nothing to hide but your own sniveling-“ The air left him as the other had pushed him back. At once the heavy helmet hit the ground showing a very angry, and very handsome, face. His cheeks and eyes were red from, what Hux assumed was, crying in rage, again. A smirk stretched over the General’s face. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? A forced cough escaped Hux’s lips, for fear of him laughing at the others pouting expression. He could tell that the other was curious as to why the, generally, secretive man had brought him down to his room. At seeing the hints of red and yellow anger still in the eyes of the night, Hux stepped forward until he was a mere few inches away from the raven haired man. He took a deep breath, hoping that his idea would work instead of killing him.

 

“You will never be your grandfather Benjamin Solo.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You will never be your grandfather Benjamin Solo.”

 

The words hit Ren like a brick. He had no idea why the other brought him down to the, overly clean room. The first thought was that the other wanted to yell at him in private, and maybe try to hit the taller again. The knight never expected those words to leave the gingers mouth. It was a double hit of both his birth name and his role model.

 

For a brief second Kylo Ren was completely still, mouth slack in surprise and eyes wide in shock. It appeared to the other that he was shut down instead of getting angrier, as was his intent. Right as the general was about to reach forward a gloved hand snapped out grabbing him around his neck. Ren didn't like to use physical attacks with his own body, preferring to use the Force or his Saber, though in his anger he found that the contact was more satisfying than anything else at that moment in time. The noise that left the ginger’s mouth showed how powerful the grip was. Both hands reached up and grabbed the sleeved arm tightly as he felt his weight being lifted. It was hard to breath. Hux felt every short breathe burn as he tried to stay calm. A grin slowly spread over his face as he knew he hit the correct button. The ginger was impressed by the others strength truly seeing Darth Vader within him. The storied he had heard were much more believable.

 

At seeing the smile Ren’s lips pulled back as his teeth grit together. He felt mocked by the shorter and seeing the smile was driving him insane. The General did not know what he had done to get to where he was, and yet he felt like child again under his stare, useless and a failure. “What did you say?” Came the forced voice of the knight.

 

Trying to move his neck to get a good burst of air proved a lot harder than he would have thought. His own weight was working against him, causing him to see small black splotches in the corner of his eyes. Against his will the ginger’s heartbeat had elevated in both excitement and slight fear. The smile faded into a pained grimace as the hand tightened a bit more. “Y-You h-h-hear-d me B-en.” Hux choked out. He didn't want to black out before his plan had even truly started.

 

Luckily for him, as the other heard his name he threw the ginger down onto the ground. While lying in a heap Hux looked up at the menacing black figure and truly taking in how terrifying the man could be. A fuzz rounded his brain as the air rushed back in his lungs causing him to go into a heavy couching fit. His hand went up to feel where the others rough, gloved hands had been not a few seconds prior.

 

The taller walked over to him, practically seething in anger and resentment. The first time he had heard his name he was taken aback, hearing it a second time only made his anger flair up. As the ginger tried to prop himself up on his elbows to look at the other he found the bottom of the knight’s boot slamming him back down. “You will not call me that name anymore. My name is Kylo Ren.” Each word was punctuated with the taller leaning more and more weight into the others chest until Hux felt his ribs would break in his chest.

 

“You are a pathetic child who is merely throwing a temper tantrum because you weren’t as good as you believed you were.” Both of the General’s hands went up to the others ankles, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his sternum. “Is that the true reason you hide your face? Because you are so ashamed of who you truly are you can’t bear to show your pitiful face to any-“

 

A gasp escaped the other as the foot was pulled away and placed menacingly over the gingers groin. The pressure wasn’t at its full point, but mainly there to assure the other that Ren would hurt him if he spoke anymore. “Shut up!” The knight screamed down at the other, tears piercing his eyes. “You don’t know what I’ve gone through to get to here. What I have to do.”

 

Despite the uncomfort of the others foot resting on the general’s cock, Hux found himself getting turned on. The pressure felt nice on his member and the slight fear added to the feeling. “Go on and cry Ben. I’m sure your father would be very proud of you.” A moan escaped the others lips as the boot ground down on the hardening member.

 

Without stopping Kylo kept on stepping down. “Is this making you hard?” He asked curiously not really ever thinking that the hard man was capable of such feelings.

 

The General grunted at an especially rough grind before looking up at the other smirking. “Even if it was I don’t suspect you would be able to do anything to help. You can’t even take care of yourself let alone another person’s needs.” Hux propped himself up on his elbows finally and pushed the foot away from him, causing the taller to stumble a bit with the force of it.

 

The taller’s face blotched a bright red. Extending one hand straight out to the General’s directing, the knight reached out his mind. Hux sat on the floor expecting another choke, but found himself rising into the air. His entire body felt off, as if he were wearing a suit made of several bugs crawling over him. “I’ll show you what good I can do to you.” Both the arm of the knight and the body of the General moved quickly over to the bed. As Ren released the hold on the ginger Hux fell hard to onto the bed. His body was aching with both past abuse from the other, and a desire to do more.

 

Kylo walked over to the bed and started to remove his clothing, dropping each piece on the floor other than the nice folding of the others coat. Having already removed his shirt and gloves Hux laid on the bed in black pants and boots laughing at the other in a mixture of excitement and fear.

 

“Prove it Ben.


	3. Use your hate chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, here is the second to last chapter everyone

“Prove it Ben.”

“Shut up Armitage.” Kylo sneered out in hatred ad he climbed onto the bed, grabbing onto the Generals pants.

At hearing his real name Hux flinched. “That is classified information! How did yo-” The slap echoed in the room as the knights hand made contact with the others cheek. Before the redhead could open his mouth, Ren grabbed his throat, squeezing his windpipe until the general passed out.

Kylo Ren pulled his hands away from the other, but only to make sure he hadn’t murdered the General. He didn’t want to get in trouble with Snoke as he was already on thin ice after the fight with the girl Rey. As the redhead slept Ren unbuttoned the tight leather pants of the general, and pulled the clothing down to reveal a hard cock underneath. Kylo didn’t know what he could do, but he wanted to prove to the other that he could pleasure the other as well as anything. He stared at the cock, before grabbing it and giving the member a few pumps to test out the reaction of the other. 

Hux suddenly twitched, placing his hand over the bruise on his neck and taking a few deep breaths. A part of him was impressed that he was still alive after pushing so many of the others buttons, but he hoped he wouldn’t be left without any more bruises. As the general looked down to make a snide comment at the other, his words were forced back into his mouth at the sight that met his eyes. Kylo Ren was bent down with his face close to the redhead member, looking at it curiously and moving his hand over it slowly, almost in a gentle manner. “Oh!”

The knight jumped up at the noise the other made, gripping the member tighter in his hand, which only caused the General to groan louder. A small smile pierced the tallers mouth as he gave the other a harsh jerk. “Did you just make me mad to hurt you?”

Hux blushed a bright red, which almost glowed on his pale skin. “Making you angry is like lighting a fire. It only takes a little flick.” to execute his point, he sat up and flicked the other in the forehead. “Pathe-”

The smaller was forced back to the bed ad Kylo left at him, pinning the redhead underneath his lanky form. Closing his eyes, Kylo reached out his hand and brought his lightsaber towards him. With a tap, the red saber turned on in an unstable light show. Hux gasped as the light was brought closer to his face. Kylo looked at the fear on the others face a breathed it in deeply. The knight looked down at the others chest and slowly brought down the sabers blade. Eyes narrowed at the motion, only to go wide as the fiery heat was pushed onto his skin, making the flesh burn in the intense heat. Hux opened his mouth and let out a loud scream, causing the knight to shut of his saber and throw the homemade contraption to the side. “Who’s pathetic now Hux?” Kylo yelled at the other, getting closer to his face.

Figuring that a kiss would be better than a punch, which he so wanted to do, the General reached up his hands, grabbed the others face, and pulled the knight down to meet his lips in a swift motion. The Knight was shocked at first, but refused to let the other get an upper hand. Kylo, grabbing both of the others wrist, pinned them down above the bright red hair. He kissed the other forcefully, snaking his tongue into the others mouth. Ren was impressed by the others skilled tongue, though not all surprised due to his talent in giving speeches to the troops.

The two men fought for dominance in the kiss, until Ren pushed himself up and flipped the other onto his stomach, growling into his ear. “I’ll show you how powerful I can be.”

Hux smiled into the side of the pillow and sneered out, “Use your hate Ben. Show me the power of the Dark Side.”


	4. chapter 4

Hux smiled into the side of the pillow and sneered out, “Use your hate Ben. Show me the power of the Dark Side.”

Ren gritted his teeth and lined himself up to the others entrance without adding any type of lubrication, not caring about the others comfort, only wanting him to feel pain. “Stop calling me,” He thrust into the others ass with a grunt, eliciting a pain filled scream, “BEN!”

Both of them stayed still, Hux with his ass in the air shaking a bit from the pain of the forced entry, and Ren breathing heavily at the intense feeling of the others warmth wrapped around him. “You… Bast-ard… Get out of me and, AH”

To shut the other up, the knight had started to rock back and forth in a smooth rhythm. “Shut up.” The taller said angrily as he was hellbent on proving his worth to the other. The redhead blushed in a cocktail or embarrassment, rage, hatred, and lust. The knight held onto the others waist to get a better grip, improving the rhythm of his movement.

The sexual act was simple at first, but then turned savage as both the powerful men tried to take control over the thrust. Glad that the walls were sound proof, Hux let out a moan as he pushed back into a particularly hard thrust from the other, which hit his prostate dead on. As he hit the others prostate, Kylo could feel the muscles surrounding him tighten, leading to his own sound of pleasure.

Between the rhythmic thrust of taller, Hux breathed out, “You may be a bit rough Ben, but you are not hurting me that much.” The General smirked, looking over his shoulder. “You still have the light in you, don’t you? Maybe that’s why Snoke is thinking about replacing you.”

The words pierced through the others insecurities, causing him to yell angrily at the man below him. Ren pulled out of the other and stood up on the floor. Hux had moaned as the other moved away from him in disappointment. The red head turned over to see what the other was doing a bit better, only to be met with the knights fist connecting to his cheek. The surprise contact caused him to bite his cheek. Hux’s body was forced back onto the bed as blood dripped out of the side of his mouth. With an arm outstretched, Hux felt a tightening around his throat. Now that his pants were gone there was no denying that the General was aroused by rough touches.

Kylo Ren wanted to laugh, or even smirk at the ther, but his anger was far too great to give way to any other emotion. Keeping his left hand outstretched, his right hand went to the others cock, grasping it tightly. The usually stuck up General was turning into a puddle beneath the others authoritary stance above him. Pre was sliding down the redheads cock as the anticipation of the others actions excited him. Giving the smallers cock a squeeze, Kylo growled at the other. “For the last time Hux, Shut the fuck up!” As he screamed at the other, the knights left fist squeezed tighter, causing the redhead to lose more breath.

Hux’s hands went to his throat, though he was unable to so anything, seeing as how it was not the force user holding him, but rather the invisible force blocking his airways. His mouth kept opening and closing, gasping for more air so he could speak to the other. He wanted to egg him on further. At this point Hux was willing to go as far as dying just to get off finally. 

As if Ren read the others mind, he released the force hold on the redheads throat, allowing a rush of fresh air into Hux’s lungs. In one swift motion, The taller let go of the others coc, only to hook both arms under the redheads knees, bringing them up in the air, so Kylo Ren could position himself at the others opening again.

Both of the men were breathing heavily and staring at each other. The positioning that they were in was much more intimate than the first sexual position. The two men blushed with a mixture of arousal, and embarrassment. Not wanting to prove the others harsh words right, Kylo pressed into the other slowly, as if to tease the other, and himself. It was obviously that the two were both close to release. Kylo moved slowly, until he could feel the others body reacting to the same spot.

Hux’s head flew back as Ren hit his prostate. He reached up and gripped the others arms, intentionally drawing blood with his fingernails. “You’re weak and pathetic.” He hissed out in between thrust. Kylo took the bait and thrust harder into the redheads prostate to get him to stop talking. Sweat mixed together as the two merged together, Kylo Ren inside of Hux, as Hux pulled the other closer, so he could rub his coc on the others stomach. Both of the men grunted as the act continued, until Hux could feel the wriggling mass of pleasure start to form in his stomach. As the light started to raise in his vision, Hux pulled Ren’s face closer to his. “Do it harder you pathetic wretch.”

“Admit it.” Kylo said, knowing the other was enjoying himself.  
Hux huffed angrily. “Never.”

At the others words Kylo stopped moving and reached underneath his body, grabbing the others cock to make sure he couldn’t ejaculate. “SAY IT!” He yelled.

Gritting his teeth Hux finally said, “fine. You win. You can fuck as good as you fuck up my ship on a daily basis.”

“Good enough.” The hand that was keeping the others release at bay loosened up, and quickly started to pump the other up and down while he thrust into the redhead as hard, and quick as he could.

Both men moaned out as they felt their orgasms reach at the same time. Hux sprayed his seed over his and Kylo Rens chest, as the knight came inside the others ass to show his dominance, and mark the General as his to play with. 

The two layed down next to each other on the small cot, catching their breath from the excursion of their deeds. Hux looked over at the other and cleared his throat, trying to hide the gasp from his voice. “We will not discuss anything that happened here tonight outside of this bedroom.”

“Or my bedroom.”

Hux tried to sit up, but the pain from the others harsh treatment kept him down. “What do you mean?”

Kylo rolled onto his side to face the General. “This will happen again Armitage.” Hux twitched at hearing his first name used by someone that was underneath him in rank. Kylo grabbed the others face and kissed him harshly on his lips.

The kiss actually had surprised the other. He didn’t think that Ren would have done that. After the kiss was finished, the night cuddled up to the smaller man and fell asleep. Hux was about to fall asleep as well, before realizing what the other had done to him and screaming, “DID YOU COME INSIDE OF ME YOU PIECE OF HUMAN GARBAGE?”


End file.
